Three Ninjas Get Beaten Up By Grandpa with sticks
by Weird Religion
Summary: Hijinx and Chaos ensue as the boys begin a new adventure.


Chapter 1 Emily Is a Big Fat Crybaby Bitch

Emily was crazy and stalker-like. She liked to stalk a boy named Rocky. He was ugly, but she loved him because she was on crack.

The End.

Chapter 2. Danger Strikes

Rocky and the "guys" liked to fight criminals, even though they always got their ass kicked. They had confidence in themselves because their old, almost blind grandfather, who looks nothing like ANYONE else in the family, hit them with sticks.

Chapter 3 Enter Andrea

Andrea, from Motocrossed, met Rocky and they fell in "love". This angered Emily, the psycho hose-beast. Talon sat around on his butt and said, "My nickname is TALON, I came up with that myself." While Emily "tried" to pump him for information.

"Come oooon! I'll give you a dollar! You know I'm good for it!"

"My nickname is TALON, I came up with that myself."

So Emily kicked him in the head, ala Setsuna.

Chapter 4. Rocky Gets His Ass Kicked By A Girl

Rocky gets his assed kicked by Emily, a girl.

Chapter 5. People in Canada Get Ass-Raped

Emily kidnapped Rocky and took him to Canada, where he got ass-raped by a flying monkey (a.k.a a Canadian).

Chapter 6. The Parents "Save" The Day

All four different sets of parents from the 3 Ninja movies decided that they could save Rocky, since their kid sucked so bad. So they all got on conveniently placed motorbikes and chased Emily down the road, that she just happened to be on. TumTum ate some food and Colt looked in the mirror. TumTum went to look in the mirror, but he got in Colt's way, so Colt bitchslapped him.

Then TumTum decided to practice his roundhouse kicks, but he was so fat, he kept falling down and rolling away. Then he cried.

Meanwhile, back at the motorbike chase, the parents had caught up to Emily, the blonde bimbo.

"Die bitch, die" screamed Dad number 2.

"Dude, I wanna kill her!" cried Dad number 3.

"I'm the original! I should do it!" yelled Dad number 1.

"Why do you think they got a new Dad? BECAUSE YOU SUCK!" shrieked Mom number 2.

All the parents got into a big brawl, allowing Emily to escape on her motorbike.

"I showed them!" she claimed.

"No you didn't bitch! They did that on their own! YOU SUCK!" yelled Rocky, slapping her.

It was at this point that we began to wonder why Rocky, the "ninja", didn't just jump off the bike, especially since she had to stop every four minutes because she sucked.

Then, a gang of "thieves", also known as Grandpa, mugged Emily and stole her bike, getting away at a brisk 14 mph. 

Chapter 7. Grandpa Gets His Ass Kicked

As Grandpa made his "getaway", TumTum decided to try the roundhouse kicks again, except this time on a hill, where it had to work better! So he attempted a kick and fell down and then started to roll his fat jellyrolls down the hill towards Grandpa.

"Oh crap." Said Grandpa, before TumTum came barreling at him, ramming him off the motorbike.

"I kicked Grandpa's ass! I win!" shouted TumTum, "Let's go get sticks and beat him!"

So he grabbed a stick off the side of the road and proceeded to beat Grandpa.

Chapter 8 Cartman makes an Appearance

Cartman said, "Aww. Weak!"

Chapter 9 The Betrayal

Andrea sat next to "Talon" on his soapbox and necked with him as he watched Cheerios commercials.

"Look at allll those o's." he said, clapping his hands.

Chapter 10.. Monkeys CAN Fly

Monkeys can fly, as Rocky learned, as he got ass-raped. Again.

Chapter 11. Do We Really Need More Chapters? YES!

Chapter 12. Emily gets her Due

Emily sat on the curb, crying her crappy eyes out. 

"I want my motorbike!" she cried.

Along came, Mr. T.

"You stop that jibbajabba, bitch!" He slapped her, Mr T. Style and then walked back to his mansion and his millions and millions of Mr. T. dollars.

Chapter 13.. the End

I CAN'T BELIVE YOU FELL FOR IT!!! IT'S NOT THE END YET, BITCH!

Chapter 14 God Shows His Fury

The earth split open and swallowed the entire cast and crew (except Hulk Hogan go Hulkser RAFT. And Loni Anderson, because she rocks!).

The End. For real! NOT!

Gotta give my shout outs to my girls Roxy and Kenz.. you rock!

Ok, the real end. BYE!


End file.
